In pharmaceutical facilities workers are required to package and handle containers and the like in a sterile and clean environment. Because of strict requirements relative to maintaining a sterile and clean environment within a pharmaceutical or medical production facility, pharmaceutical and medical companies have not had wide access to state-of-the art equipment, particularly material handling equipment.
One particular problem that has plagued both the pharmaceutical and the medical production industry is the problem of appropriately positioning goods and products for workers to work with and handle. For example, there has long been a need for a lift structure that will support containers or products at an appropriate elevated position above the floor level such that workers can easily and conveniently handle and work with the product. Simply stated, the inventor is unaware of a stationary lift device that is designed and engineered for sterile applications and which is appropriate for use in the medical and pharmaceutical facilities industry.